Shower
by GleeCest
Summary: Jake is upset that his ex-boyfriend Ryder didn't want to have sex with him, and his brother finds a way to help him out. INCEST.


Jake walked into his home after school with an annoyed look on his face. He and his boyfriend, Ryder, had been arguing all afternoon causing them to break up. They were together for two years and they were doing great. The problems began once Jake wanted to have sex for the first time. They were in high school after all, why not have fun while they're young?

Ryder didn't like that idea at all. They would argue all the time whenever Jake would bring it up. This time just got way out of hand and they called it quits. Jake didn't care anymore. He figured that it was time for him to give up and find someone else who would. Jake entered his home groaning as he put his book bag down on his bed. He was so hard from making out with Ryder still, and it annoyed him. All he wanted was to lose his virginity with his amazing boyfriend. Well, now ex-boyfriend.

"Puck, I'm home," Jake called out to his older brother.

"Hey," Puck responded from his room.

Jake sighed looking around his room. It was all reminding him of Ryder. They would always come home on a Friday afternoon to play his Xbox and make out. Was it that bad to want to take it to the next level? They'd been together for two years and they were now seniors in high school about to graduate in a month. He thought that it was the perfect time to have sex, and it was disappointing how Ryder disagreed. He needed a way to get him off of his mind, but he didn't know how when he was already feeling horny.

Jake got up from the bed, undressed, picked some clothes, and wrapped a towel around his waist heading into the shared bathroom. He bent down to undo the drain when he sensed someone behind him.

Puck had walked into the bathroom to get something where he saw his little brother bent over. He never noticed how sexy he was before. Well, they were brothers after all. However, it didn't seem as weird as they were only half-brothers and neither knew their dad. When Jake turned back around he found him standing there and it confused him.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked confused.

"I heard you groan, what's wrong?" Puck questioned.

"I don't have time, man. We're not arguing today," Jake rolled his eyes.

"That was a serious question, fool." Puck retorted back.

"Don't you have something better to do?!"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Leave me alone." Jake demanded.

"It's about Ryder, isn't it?" Puck guessed and Jake paused.

"He wouldn't have sex with me," He mumbled, "We broke up."

"Why not just say that then?"

"I feel embarrassed. Senior year and still a virgin?! That's not like us, man." Jake told him.

Puck took a sigh in response, "I bet it sucks…"

"I don't know what to do." Jake mumbled.

Puck thought for a while about his next response. He knew it wasn't right, but he remembered how he badly wanted to lose his virginity to his boyfriend at the time. This was going to be a little different and wrong, but he knew it'd be worth it. "How about I help?"

"How?" Jake questioned confused.

"I'll have sex with you in the shower," Puck suggested.

"You're kidding right?" Jake asked surprised.

"No, I'm not." Puck shrugged.

"This seems wrong..," Jake sounded unsure.

"All people need to know is you finally lost your virginity. They'll never know who to."

Jake took a second to think about the offer. He could say no. Actually, he _should _say no. Instead, he gave a smirk while dropping his towel and turned on the showerhead, "I'm all yours…"

Puck returned the smirk locking the bathroom door. He then undressed, got a condom and lube from the medicine cabinet, and followed him into the shower pushing Jake against the shower wall kissing him hard. He set down the items where he could reach them never taking his lips away from the kiss. Their bodies pressed together getting comfortable and wet while making out. Puck's hands ran up and down Jake's abs feeling every muscle. They were both loving it more than expected.

There was no awkwardness in the kissing. It was all passion. Moans escaped from both parties as it got heated. Steam from the water falling down on them was forming hot steam around them. Puck worked his way down from Jake's lips to his neck kissing and biting down on the wet skin making him moan out his name. At that moment, he couldn't care less if he left a mark. Both men grinded on each other with their dicks growing harder. Puck's tongue slid across the area where he left his hickey. The growl in his friend's voice made him want to work faster with his member. He grabbed it starting to stroke it fast making Jake closed his eyes trying to hold back from releasing his load too soon.

"Fuck…" Jake breathed out. Puck had his free hand grabbing the inner thigh while he explored his abs with his tongue. The taller man then resumed stroking harder on his dick as he went back up for another intense kiss on the mouth. Arms were wrapped around his neck to bring him closer to Jake sucking on his tongue. Whimpers came from Jake's mouth of satisfaction with the way his tongue fit inside his mouth. The sounds of their moaning echoed throughout the apartment.

Puck's hand stopped stroking him within a couple more minutes and he broke away from the kiss. He went back down tasting the salty precum off the tip of the dick that was hard. He then takes the full length in his mouth and starts sucking. Jake bulked his hips out for more stability against the shower wall. His hands went down to Puck's head and bobbed it more aggressively to get more pleasure from the already amazing feeling. This was turning Puck on more making him suck faster.

He lets go with a pop and went back to kissing his friend. It was now Jake's turn to take charge so he turned them over with Puck now against the shower wall pinned. He was already familiar with how he tasted but he couldn't get enough of those lips. Both men continued to kiss for a few minutes. Jake soon went down to the large length taking it in his mouth right away and sucked on it fiercely. Puck pulled on his hair and made pleasurable noises as his brother ate him. He loved it all. How Jake sucked. How Jake licked. How Jake squeezed his balls. For him, this was all about sex without any romantic emotions involved.

Jake tried to keep it without emotions. He really did. Although, with him being a man that liked romance more how could he not? At that moment, he had to push the thoughts and feelings aside as they weren't important in the current situation. Puck had been lost in the action. He was enduring the pleasure of getting his wet blow job that he didn't want to end. When Jake pulled off it left Puck whimpering for more. Instead of obeying him wanting more, he stood up pressing their wet bodies together and kissed Puck.

Puck's hands traveled down Jake's back while making out. He put one finger in his hole causing him to wince, but Jake was liking it. He kept kissing him as he soon added the second finger, then the third. The shorter male moaned into the blonde's mouth and rubbed up against him with harder friction. Puck stretched Jake out as much as he could before breaking the make-out session and pinning Jake against the shower wall with his hands supporting him.

He then quickly put the condom on and lined up with his hole entering it. Puck went in slowly and kissed Jake's collarbone and neck. Jake shot his head back on Puck's shoulder when he felt the big member go in. It went all the way in and didn't move. He loved it. Jake didn't want to admit it, but he loved how it felt inside him. As if it belonged there. Puck began with slow thrusts so Jake could adjust to him being inside. He felt him go on a faster rhythm than he was and he picked up the pace.

Every thrust got faster and harsher than had Jake's mind at a disconnect from all his thoughts. The motion would speed up and then slow back down over and over again. No one could ever make him feel this way during sex. Puck was making him moan and had him almost begging for more. How the taller male pulled him in. and held onto him tight. Going in deeper. Hitting that spot that drove Jake crazy. Moans conquered the bathroom louder than the water coming down on their heads.

Puck's climax was so intense that it happened before he could pull out of his friend. He grabbed hold of Jake's dick jerking him off while he came inside of him. Both Puck and Jake started to catch their breaths. After Puck pulled out he took off the condom and threw it in the trash can. Jake turned back around to face Puck and kissed him passionately one last time wrapping his arms around his neck.

"How was it?" Puck asked..

"Incredible… Can we keep doing this and never tell anyone?" Jake smirked.

"Definitely." Puck agreed.

This turned out to be better than either of them could have imagined.


End file.
